runescapefandomcom_zh_tw-20200216-history
新聞:遊戲改良-Jul2007
We've just added a bunch of extra features to the game to make your lives a bit easier and much safer. These range from improving existing interfaces to changing the way magic logs look. We've introduced a couple of changes that should make the trade system easier and safer to use. Firstly, the trade interface now shows you how many free inventory spaces your trade partner has. Secondly, the interface provides a visual warning when your partner removes an item from their offer. If you're worried about your trade partner suddenly changing their offer, this is certain to make it much more obvious. Throughout various areas of the game we've added the ability to 'make-x' on some more items. This includes a lot of the areas of Cooking such as pie making, pizza making and potato making. It also includes making arrows, potion making, glassmaking, amulet stringing and a number of other areas. You might have noticed that 'make-x' for smithing is missing - do not fear! It is still being worked on and will be brought to you soon. A new warning system has been unveiled, which will allow veteran players to mute those pesky warning messages that they see on a daily basis. Areas like the Shantay Pass and the Wilderness will no longer force you too see a long message explaining the dangers of the area, unless you want it to. Newer players, and those that have not been to the area enough times, will still see the messages and be safer for it, but those that are more familiar with the dangers will be able to toggle them on and off as they see fit, speeding up journeys through the desert and other dangerous areas. If you want to check out the new warning interface, head to Lumbridge and find the Doomsayer, who wanders around near the Lumbridge Guide. We have added Town Criers to Varrock, Falador, Draynor, East Ardougne and Seers' Village. These knowledgeable men know all about the Rules of RuneScape as well as providing some handy information regarding Player Moderators and what they can and can't do. So, if you have a question regarding a Rule and don't want to look on the website, just talk to a Town Crier! We've also updated the Duel Arena so that you'll get a warning if you try to take a double-handed weapon into a single-handed duel, kebabs can no longer reduce your Hitpoints and will affect a different skill instead, and magic logs now look properly magical and very different from other logs. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New Random Event Just when you thought school was out...SURPRISE! It's an exam for you! Mr. Mordaut is going to put you on the spot and test your abilities at spotting patterns. Will you prove your worth or be sent to the back of the class? Aside from the terrifying Mr. Mordaut, the class is full of delinquents and dunces: from the bored goblin and the zombies who want (to be) brains to the giant trying to better himself and the imp serving time in the corner. It's just like being back at school - well, it would be if your teacher was a dragon and you had a mummy for a classmate. To prove that you've learnt something in his class, Mr. Mordaut will grant you a tome of experience when you leave. We like to keep a bit of variation in Random Events but without just adding new ones, so in order to keep the balance right, we've removed the Broken Axe event (the one that made your axehead fall off - not the ent, who damages your axe). We've also magically repaired any broken axes you have, and any handles missing a head have been whisked away to wherever it is that lonely axe handles go. Click here to read about all the Random Events you might come across.